


Sweet dreams

by Darky0, SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is what happens, and you all write porn together in google docs, when you take some people from a discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky0/pseuds/Darky0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor’s been wanting to fuck Hank all day.





	Sweet dreams

Connor had just finished up at the office. The day had been rather interesting. Hank had been staring at him all day and Connor couldn't help but notice.

That look Hank gave him, when he stared at his android. He could only classify it as desire. Connor had wanted nothing more than to kiss the human and get him out of his clothes all day.

Finally, they arrived at home and the first thing Connor did was press Hank against the wall and Hank kissed Connor lips tenderly.

Connor growled and pushed some of his weight into it, not wanting to wait any longer.

“I noticed you looking at me today, Hank”, he mumbled into the Lieutenant’s ear. He runs one of his hands under Hank’s shirt, pulling his fingertips over his humans skin.  
Hank grinned at him, before he began opening Connor’s shirt.

“Eager, are we?”  
“Yes, Lieutenant. You kept staring at me like that all day.”  
At the sight of Hank’s smirk, Connor’s other hand grabbed and twisted the Lieutenant’s shirt.

“Stop teasing me, Lieutenant!” the android snapped, “I’ve been waiting all day to get you like this!”  
“Then you can wait a little bit longer”, Hank said, still grinning.

Connor’s eye twitched.  
“I won’t force this, Hank, but I will find other ways to deal with my own problem without you if I need to.”  
“You're such an impatient little slut.”  
Connor winced.  
“I can’t help my new emotions, Lieutenant.”  
“I think you need to learn a little patience, then. On your knees.”

Swallowing, Connor let his hand come loose from Hank’s shirt and fell to his knees.  
Hank grinned and opened his pants. 

“Now, should I really let you have this, Connor?”  
“I've been really good today, Lieutenant.”  
Connor would have panted, if he could, so he opened his mouth a little, waiting.  
Hank gave him a thoughtful look, before pulling both his pants and underwear down to his ankles.  
He nodded towards his cock, still smirking.

Connor looked at it, admiring, before leaning forward and taking Hank's cock into his mouth. The sensors in his mouth firing, he whimpered.

“Such a good little slut”, Hank commented and Connor whimpered once more.  
“No touching yourself, Connor.”

Connor tried his best to obey and instead focused his attention on Hank's dick, licking along the shaft. Clutching at his jeans, his skin slowly peeling away to show his base plating across his hands.

“You're doing so well, Con”, Hank praised. His smirk was gone now, his mouth open and gasping.  
Connor looked up at him, he loved watching Hank come undone. Lapping at the tip of Hank’s cock, he sucked him a little deeper.

Hank groaned and pressed his mouth deeper down. Hands twisted in his hair, pulling.  
Connor winced a little at the pain. 

“Jesus fucking christ, Connor, you’re so fucking good.”  
Connor kept on sucking eagerly, Hank's praise running shivers down his back. The taste of Hank in his mouth making him groan. His skin had retracted, and he shivered, wanting so badly to touch.

“Just a little bit longer. Be a good little slut”, Hank mumbled. “Gonna cum soon, Con.”  
Connor sucked and licked, increasing his speed, feeling Hank teasing the sensors in his mouth and he moaned around his dick. Shuffling forwards, he took as much of the Lieutenant’s cock in his mouth as possible, hollowing out his cheeks.

Hank grabbed onto his hair tightly and pressed himself deep into his mouth as he groaned, hot liquid filling and running down Connor’s throat and lips. Connor swallowed eagerly, enjoying the feeling and taste of Hank's cum on his tongue. His eyes fluttered as Hank pulled away, the information overloading.

Hank kept gently petting his hair, as Connor calmed down.  
“You did so well”, he kept whispering again and again.  
“Do you want me to touch you, sweetheart? You wanna cum?”  
Connor nodded eagerly.  
“Yes, Lieutenant.”

Hank gestured or Connor to stand,  
“Alright then, son, up. Let me take care of you.”  
Connor slowly stood up and looked at Hank, waiting impatiently. One of Hank’s hands came up and rested on Connor’s cheek, pulling him in for a soft peck.

“Let daddy take care of you.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
Connor bit his lip and leaned into his touch.  
Hank slowly started by taking off Connor's shirt. 

“You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?”  
Connor whimpered as Hank leaned closer and started to suck on his neck.  
“So fucking beautiful.”

Hank left little kisses on his neck, his hand deeply buried in Connor's hair. He moved his other hand to his pants, tugging at the button on the front and then the zipper. Hank pulled down the zipper and soon got Connor out of his pants.

Wrapping one of his warm, huge hands around the base of Connor’s cock, he continued to whisper praise as he started to move.

“Such a good boy, swallowing all of me like that.”  
He stroked Connor's dick and kissed him tenderly. Connor scrambled weakly at his shirt, whining as his strokes became longer, tighter, drawing his orgasm out of him.

Connor’s voice box glitched, small staticy sobs bubbling up and out as he scrambled against Hank for purchase, his cock throbbing and releasing streaks against Hank’s hand. He slumped onto Hank, processors fizzing.

“You did so well, baby boy”, Hank praised him again and Connor held on close to Hank.  
“You need to reboot?”  
“Yes”, Connor barely managed to mumble and was led into the bedroom by Hank shortly later.

Connor laid down on the bed and Hank laid down next to him.  
“You were so good, baby boy. Just rest a bit”, he whispered into his ear and pulled him into his arms. Slowly, Connor’s systems shutdown one by one, and he mumbled out a “Love you.”  
“I love you too, baby boy.”  
Connor smiled, before the world around him became black.


End file.
